Underground drilling involves drilling a bore through a formation deep in the Earth using a drill bit connected to a drill string. During drilling, occasionally the drill string needs to be removed from the wellbore, for example to run casing and cementing in the wellbore to ensure the stability of the wellbore. This removal from the wellbore may also be referred to as tripping out of the wellbore. After running casing and cementing, it may be desirable to resume drilling in which case the drill string is inserted back into the wellbore. This insertion may also be referred to tripping in the wellbore. For example, upon reaching the specific depth for which casing is to be run, tripping out of the wellbore begins. This includes the drawworks (or similar) hoisting the drill string out of the hole of the wellbore so that the stands of drill pipe can be removed and placed on a setback.
Currently, drawworks operations are governed by the estimated stability of the wellbore in an open hole (i.e., a wellbore where casing has not been run yet, but the wellbore depth has been drilled). Rapid movement of tubulars into and out of the wellbore results in surge or swab, respectively, pressure effects on the wellbore. For example, when tripping out of the wellbore, the movement of the drill string causes a fluctuation in pressure in the wellbore that includes a decrease of drilling fluid pressure at the bottom of the wellbore. This is caused by the friction between the movement of the drill string and the stationary drilling fluid (e.g., drilling mud). This may be referred to as a swab pressure PSW. As another example, when tripping into the wellbore, the movement of the drill string causes an increase in pressure due to the drill string movement, and may be referred to as surge pressure PSURGE.
Rapid movement of the drill string in an open hole, however, can cause unsafe conditions. For example, the rapid movement could result in formation fracturing, sluffing, and a release of wellbore gases. As a result of this concern, typically a hoisting or lowering speed of the drawworks is limited to prevent the unsafe conditions, and be based on the limitations imposed by the open hole condition. Further, the maximum tripping speed for hoisting or lowering is provided based on human calculation. The present disclosure is directed to systems, devices, and methods that overcome one or more of the shortcomings of the prior art.